


Ready

by TheShortestManOnEarth



Series: Glimmadora Week 3.0 2020 [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bittersweet, Comfort, F/F, Favorite Canon Scene Prompt, Glimadora Week 2020, Glimmadora Week 3.0, Glimmer and Adora support each other, Hurt, I don't normally write drabbles but this is a thing now?, Mentioned character death., Reference to Season 4 episode 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShortestManOnEarth/pseuds/TheShortestManOnEarth
Summary: Glimadora Week 3!Day 1: Favorite Canon SceneLeading an entire kingdom is a daunting task. Glimmer struggles the night of her coronation to cope with her grief. Adora is there as she promised Angella she would be.
Relationships: Adora & Angella (She-Ra), Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Angella & Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: Glimmadora Week 3.0 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040798
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Ready

**Author's Note:**

> Hey All,
> 
> I'm back after a longer hiatus than I was originally planning for. I had college classes from September to November 19th and at the end of the quarter I got a tendonitis flare in my arm so I had to take a break from writing and drawing for a bit. But I'm back now. 
> 
> I'm a bit late to the Glimmadora Week 3 party, but I plan to try to finish the prompts as close to the deadline as I can. Next week I will resume the regular posting of my other fics. 
> 
> This prompt was hard because there are so many scenes I love with Glimmadora in them. I chose this one because I think even though it breaks my heart, it's an important one in their relationship. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this. It's a bit shorter than my other fics, but I let it be as long as I felt it had to be (I guess that's shorter now?). 
> 
> Let me know what you think!

When she was younger, Glimmer looked up to her mother in more ways than one. It was hard to imagine that one day she’d fill those wings her mother had sheltered and held the kingdom in. As a child, the task seemed untenable for Glimmer and her mother protected her from the weight of it all. 

As she grew older and the war’s destruction increased, spreading its ruin in wild abandon, Glimmer became acutely aware of the need to act. Her mother, fearful for reasons that escaped the young Princess at the time, held her back. All Glimmer wanted was to be able to defend the kingdom she was destined to rule one day. 

One day seemed far off. But here she was, drowning in the ceremonial robe that her mother wore as many Queens had before her. Never could she had imagined this day would be as hallow as it was. The halls rang silent, absent of the usual calls of “Glimmer!” or “What did you do?” As strange as it might have sounded to the outsider, Glimmer wanted her mother to chide her one last time, to tell her to be careful. Because all the new Queen could hear in those words now was “I don’t want to lose you.” 

For the first time in her life the limited time on the mortal plane of existence seemed imminent. Without wings, the new Queen wondered if she could ever be ready to rise like her mother had every time Bright Moon needed her to be a leader, a beacon of hope, and to soar above expectations. 

In the Queen’s caverns Glimmer had broken down, her heart shattered and splintered like the portal that had threatened to swallow the world whole. Some part of her had stayed in the portal with her mother. 

Then, there was Adora. Steadfast, loyal, and outside of Bow, the best friend the new Queen could ask for. She’d pressed her forehead to Glimmer’s and despite the quiet crumbling of Glimmer’s world as she knew it, Adora was there, closer than either could have predicted. Stars, that smile could rebuild worlds, galaxies and the blonde would never even know the expanse of brilliance that followed her. 

Proving to Angella that Adora was amazing had taken some work, but in the end somehow the Queen had seen what Glimmer had. Possibly more. Some part of Glimmer was scared to ask what happened after she had vanished from the portal and when Adora had burst through the entrance in the Fright Zone as She-Ra. 

_“ I just thought that talking about it…about her…it hurts. I’m supposed to take care of you. That’s the last thing she asked me to do.”_

Glimmer sat up in her bed. She couldn’t find it in herself to move to the Queen’s room just yet. Even after the coronation it felt strange. In the message that Angella had left for Glimmer in the Queen’s Cavern, the young Queen heard her mother say how strong she thought her daughter was. That she was “Ready to lead.” The pink haired Queen had felt like she was trying to lift years upon years of expectations on her shoulders overnight. She looked down, away, and then felt the firm, warm, steady grip around hers. She looked up to find Adora standing at her side. As she always had been. 

As if to confirm her thoughts, the door creaked, and a familiar voice filled the room. “Glimmer?” 

“Adora.” The name rang out like the sound that needed to fill the awful silence of the night. When the party had died down, there wasn’t anyone around to hear the soft sobs Glimmer buried in her pillows. Not that she wanted anyone to know. Her mother had been so sturdy and seemingly unbreakable. How had she done it? 

“I-” There was a pause, the hard swallow as the blonde blinked the tears from her own eyes. “I wanted to come check on you. I know today was painful. You’ve probably got a lot on your mind, but I don’t want you to go through this alone.” Another pause. “But if you need to be alone, I’ll go-” 

The blonde’s hair lit up in a vibrant shower of sparks and the pink haired girl threw herself into Adora’s shoulder. Surprise gave way to concern as the Queen sobbed, the front she’d put on for the day crumbling. Is this what Angella felt like without Micah? Glimmer’s arms tightened around Adora’s torso. 

“Glimmer?” Adora quietly questioned. When no answer was forthcoming, the blonde warrior rubbed gentle circles around her friend’s back. A small hiccup escaped the Queen as she drew back. 

“Sorry. I just don’t know if I’m ready. For any of it,” Glimmer said. Adora’s hand found the new Queen’s and once again pulled her back into a tight hug. 

“You will be. And for what it’s worth, I wasn’t ready to be She-Ra either. But you made me feel like I could be anything. Like I could fly. And I’m not the one with wings.” A half-cracked smile that Glimmer had fallen for over and over since Thaymor, warmed a small fire in the cooling embers of the ashes left by grief. It wasn’t huge, but it was there, a small comfort, a piece of the home the new Queen had built with her best friend. 

“You were.” Glimmer said, pressing her forehead to Adora’s. “Maybe you didn’t know it, but you were always a hero.” 

Bright Moon was home to many heroes of titanic proportion. The princesses, the soldiers who defended the castle, and the Queen who had to be the bravest of them all. Because she had to be the leader to face of the worst challenge the world had to offer. If anyone understood that weight, it was She-Ra, and in turn, Adora. 

No one asked Adora if she’d been ready or if she even wanted to be She-Ra. But she rose to the task. “You’re a Queen, Glimmer. Not because you put on that crown, but because you make people believe in themselves. You’re ready.” The dark of the room hid the pink coloring the new Queen’s cheeks. The look of adoration plastered on Adora’s face for the world to see didn’t help when Glimmer finally managed to look up again from hiding her blush. 

Glimmer didn’t know when she fell asleep, only that she’d spent most of the night staring into the blue eyes she’d found to be brighter than the Moon. Some days she swore that her Moonstone wasn’t the reason she had power: it was Adora. 

The Queen’s lilac eyes rested on Adora’s sleeping form. Her first day as Queen lay ahead. A knock on the door startled the sleeping blonde. She blearily looked up questioningly. 

“Your majesty? Your meeting is in ten minutes.” The guard’s voice came through the door. Adora looked up at Glimmer, nodding and squeezing her hand. 

The Queen swept some stray hairs from Adora’s face and called, “I’ll be ready soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
